


Well, We Do Have Time Before the Party

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2015 [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For grimmwows.</p><p>When Nico gets dressed in his Halloween costume, he doesn’t really think anything of it. Percy and Jason know he’s gay, so it shouldn’t really matter that his costume is a maid outfit. Except, apparently, it does. At least to the other boys’ dicks. An awkward moment leads to a great opportunity that Nico never thought he’d get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, We Do Have Time Before the Party

“Nico, you almost done?”

“Yeah, just… tying bows is harder than it looks.”

Nico walked out of the bathroom, still wrestling with the thick ribbon, kind of hoping he could get one of his friends to help him. Then he stopped dead.

“What?”

Percy and Jason were staring, their mouths open.

“You’ll catch flies, you idiots. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, you just… you look…”

Percy couldn’t finish his thought. Between the vacant expression he wore as his gaze travelled up and down Nico’s body and the bandages he was wrapped in, the dude made a pretty convincing mummy. Or was it zombies that were the more mindless creatures?

“He meant to say you look  _ amazing _ .”

Despite his ability to actually finish a sentence, Jason wasn’t looking any better than Percy. Surprisingly. Nico always pinned him for a guy that wouldn’t allow himself to stare or wear an expression like he’d just had a lobotomy, but here he was… completely brain-dead in appearance. The yellow werewolf contacts only made it worse.

“Ok, well… I’m super flattered you two think so, but could you maybe snap back to reality? I may be wearing a maid outfit tonight, but I’m not a girl, and this kind of attention from straight dudes is more than a little unnerving.”

Percy finally shut his mouth. Jason shook his head like he was trying to clear something from his vision.

“I don’t suppose one of you could tie my dress for me? It’s gotta have this bow in the back, but I just can’t get it.”

Jason jumped into action.

“Sure, sorry.”

He set his lacrosse helmet aside and quickly walked over to Nico.

“Here, um…”

Nico turned and gave him the ties.

“Sorry. I'm going to try, but I’ve already got my claws on. It might take a while.”

“That’s fine. Thanks for helping.”

Percy seemed to finally complete his descent from la-la land because he finally piped up with a question.

“Do you ever wear dresses for other stuff? Because like… just cause you’re gay doesn’t automatically mean you’re a crossdresser, right?”

Nico looked back and caught Percy’s eye.

“Right. And no. I just thought it would be fun to do it tonight. Maybe catch Will’s eye and finally snag him.”

“ _ I’mmm _ pretty sure you’re definitely going to achieve that.”

“Yeah? What makes you so sure?”

“Well, you caught my eye and I’m straight… well, mostly.”

That last bit made Nico heart flutter, but he decided not to be an ass and interrogate Percy about it. The guy would elaborate if he felt the need to.

“Yeah, and Will’s 100% gay. What makes you think he’ll react the same way to a skirt and stockings?

“Because he’d be an idiot not to. That costume shows off your legs like  _ whoa _ . Plus like… it’s flattering on you cause I can also see your collarbones and your waist and just… I mean, it’s the whole thing, it’s not just the skirt.”

Jason piped in.

“It would probably have the same effect if you were wearing everything the same except with shorts instead of a skirt. Because I totally agree with Percy. It’s the whole package that looks great.”

Jason finally stopped struggling with the bow and patted it, which Nico took as a sign that he was done. He turned around, trying to ignore the rising heat in his face and the sudden clumsiness of his tongue.

“Have you guys ever been told you’re insufferable teases?”

Percy shook his head.

“I’ve been told I’m insufferable, but I’ve never been called a tease. Why?”

“Yeah, I didn’t realize we were teasing.”

“You planning on doing anything about my lovely collarbones or my shapely legs? No? Then don’t comment on them.”

Ok, so he might still have huge massive gigantic  _ things  _ for both of them and it probably wasn’t fair of him to tell them off like that when they were just trying to compliment him, but sometimes, you have to stand up for #1 and establish boundaries.

“We- we were just- wait, what do you mean  _ do  _ anything about them?”

Jason looked at Percy for clarification or support, but all he got was a shrug, so Jason returned to looking questioningly at Nico.

“I mean, like… are you going to sleep with me?  _ No _ . So-”

“Wait, wait- how do you know we wouldn’t sleep with you?”

Nico turned to stare at Percy like he was an idiot.

“ _ Are _ you going to?”

Percy shrugged and spread his hands.

“I might! Would you want me to?”

That… basically short-circuited Nico’s brain.

“You… you wouldn’t mind sleeping with me?”

“I mean like… I wouldn’t want to, like, do any butt stuff. Or at least not like… not my  _ own  _ butt. That would be pretty scary. But like…”

He looked to Jason to finish his thought. Apparently, these guys were on the same wavelength today, because Jason nodded and had no trouble picking up where Percy had left off.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be grossed out by a blowjob or something, but getting fucked would probably be  _ way  _ too intense. That’s something you’d need like a relationship for.”

Percy nodded enthusiastically, the strands of his mummy bandages whipping around his head.

“Exactly. Some things you gotta have trust for. Other things- you just need a dick and a libido.”

Nico looked between the two of them, thoroughly confounded. What was going  _ on? _

“Are you two saying you wouldn’t mind fooling around a bit… right now?”

That suggestion seemed to surprise both of his friends, like they’d only been talking in the hypothetical until that moment. Jason checked his watch.

“I mean, I guess he still have plenty of time before the party. Why? Do you?”

Oh my  _ god _ , how clueless could they be? Nico shook his head and raised his hand for a time out, needing some clarification.

“Do you two do this often? Just fool around with other dudes?”

Percy shook his head.

“ _ Noooo _ . That would be weird. Like, Jason and I have just talked about this- it’s not like we’re just, ‘Oh, hey. I’m really horny. Give me a hand?’ It’s more like... if there’s a really hot dude, and he wanted to mess around, and I was really attracted to him, I wouldn’t say no.’”

“So I’m the hot dude.”

Percy and Jason gave him yet another once-over, then agreed in total unison.

“Yeah.  _ Totally _ .”

He stared at them for a while longer, digesting this information. Then he gestured Percy over.

“Come here.”

Percy shuffled closer, looking at Jason for a clue but Jason just shrugged. Nico gesture for Percy to kneel.

“Blow me.”

Percy flushed, shifting from foot to foot, but finally sank to his knees. He reached under Nico’s skirt to pull his briefs down but commented in low tones, obviously a bit embarrassed.

“You can say,  _ ‘Please _ ,’ you know. I’d still do it.”

Nico blinked.

So Percy wasn’t completely flippant about the whole feelings thing.

“...sorry.”

Percy shrugged and peeked under Nico’s skirt at his now exposed cock. He looked doubtfully back up at Nico.

“You know I’ve never done this before and it’s probably going to be absolutely terrible, right?”

Nico nodded and pushed a reassuring hand through his hair.

“You don’t have to actually blow me. But I’d kill to feel your mouth in that general area.”

Percy seemed to relax.

“So… just explore? I can do that. I can  _ definitely  _ do that.”

And Percy ducked under his skirt, happily attaching his mouth to Nico’s thigh in a vicious hickey.

Nico gasped and locked out, shooting out a hand to grab onto Jason for stability. Jason was watching the spot where the skirt draped over Percy’s head with rapt attention.

“Jason.”

Blue eyes locked onto his face.

“I’ll touch you, if you want.”

He could have sworn he heard a strangled squeak in reply.

“Take your shorts off for me.”

Jason jerked and immediately reached down to start wrestling his lacrosse uniform off, careful not to scratch himself with his werewolf claws.  Once over his ass, the mesh uniform shorts and jockstrap fell easy, and Nico reached forward. He hesitated, half a centimeter away from touching Jason’s half hard cock and Jason quivered. Nico looked up, eyes locked on Jason’s pleading gaze.

Percy kissed his cock.

He closed the gap and gripped Jason tightly, tugging, watching the foreskin bunch up at the tip. He tried not to squirm or buck too much as Percy kissed and licked all over, hesitant fingers holding him delicately and a curious tongue trying to explore without committing to anything. He up-nodded at Jason.

“Come closer.”

Jason, blushing furiously, shuffled closer, the shorts still around his ankles.

“Don’t you want to touch me too?”

Jason nodded.

“Where do you want to touch me, Jason?”

Jason stammered and pointed vaguely.

“You can just reach out and do it.”

Instantly, Jason’s hands shot out to rest on Nico’s waist. He squeezed his sides briefly before smoothing his palms up and down over the seams of the satiny costume. Nico urged him on gently.

“Anywhere else?”

Jason looked up from there he’d been staring, as if hypnotized, at Nico’s tummy. A hand lifted from Nico’s hip and gently, so softly, touched Nico’s neck, slowly sinking in against Nico’s skin to hold it firmly.

Percy briefly sucked on the tip of his cock, and Nico moaned, hips shaking.

He hadn’t realized his lids had drifted closed until there was hot breath on his face. He opened his eyes just in time to see Jason leaning in for a kiss.

It was sweet. Soft.

Everything about what these two did was hesitant and adorable. Well, maybe except for that mean hickey Percy left on his thigh. But they both explored him like they were terrified of scaring him off or breaking him.

Nico switched his grip on Jason and stroked harder, until he felt Jason buck.

He pulled away from Jason’s kiss, giving him just one last peck so he wouldn’t worry, and tapped the top of Percy’s head.

“You can come out from under there it you want,”

Percy took a moment to kiss Nico’s balls one last time, then peeked out from under the skirt, looking curious about what Nico had in mind.

“You should stand up and get your dick out.  _ Please _ .”

He added the last word with a wink, and Percy ducked his head and smiled, obviously unoffended. He stood up, wrestling with his mummy bandages a bit before finally being able to pull his white running leggings down and tucked under his balls. Nico didn’t hesitate in reaching for him too. Now he had both of his friends in hand, their dicks hot and hard, and their mouths parted to let soft moans roll out.

Nico kneeled.

Both Jason and Percy followed his movements closely, looking bewildered. Nico couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated with them staring down at him like that. They were taller than him when he was standing, sure, but this was ridiculous.

He turned to his left and sucked on Percy’s head.

Percy stumbled, shooting out one hand to brace against Nico’s shoulder and the other to grasp Jason’s arm. Jason moaned and patted Nico’s head with a heavy hand.

Nico sank down further onto the dick, lightly smacking Percy’s thigh when his friend bucked too much and made him gag. Jason pulled his hair and Nico couldn’t help letting out a moan of his own. Percy bucked harder and earned himself another smack.

Finally, he pulled off to let Percy cool off a little and maybe learn a little lesson. He kept stroking him, though, as he turned to give Jason the same attention. Jason bucked less, though Nico could feel him leaning forward now and then, almost losing his balance.

Jason and Percy couldn’t be more different. Percy was circumcised and maybe a little below average in size with smoothly shaven skin all around. He tasted good, like he ate way too much pineapple on purpose. Jason, on the other hand, was large, uncut, and with a bitter taste. A puffy dark blonde bush cushioned Nico’s hand as he stroked.

Honestly, Nico wasn’t sure whose dick was his favorite of the two.

He’d always joked to himself- in those rare moments that he’d allowed himself to acknowledge that he still had a massive crush on both of them- that since he couldn’t choose between the two based on looks or personality, he’d have to sleep with both and choose his favorite dick. Apparently, the fates liked irony more than he’d originally suspected. “Hey, let’s make it so Nico has the chance of a lifetime to touch both dicks and then make it so he can’t decide between them!” Stupid old hags. Couldn’t they make his life at least a  _ little  _ easy to navigate?

“Ni-Nico- I’m gonna-”

Nico pulled off and looked up at Crush 1 and Crush 2.

Gorgeous. Desperate.

Percy looked like he was really about to kill someone for more stimulation than Nico’s loose, slow fist. Jason looked heartbroken that he didn’t get to come.

“You two really think I’m good looking, huh?”

The both nodded enthusiastically.

“Is there… maybe some part of my body you haven’t seen yet that you wish you could?”

Jason and Percy exchanged a heated glance, then looked down again to deadpan their answer in unison.

“Your ass.”

“Just my ass in general? Or a specific part? Like… a certain  _ tight _ , pink,  _ very  _ sensitive part?”

Percy groaned.

“ _ Please _ .”

Nico grinned and clambered back up, holding onto Jason so he could get his footing in the heels. Then he stalked over to the wall and pushed his briefs down further, carefully stepping out of them, making sure not to get them caught on his shoes. He looked over his shoulder. Jason and Percy stood watching hungrily, not yet caught up with what was about to happen. Nico bent over and flipped his skirt up, bracing one forearm against the wall. He reached the other hand back to pull his left ass cheek outwards.

“I’m not sure how well you’ll be also to see from way back there. You should probably come closer.”

Jason tried to move so fast he tripped over his shorts and almost fell. Percy caught him just in time, straightened him, and then helped him step out of his shorts and jockstrap. As soon as Jason was free, they both hurried over to Nico.

He turned back to the wall.

“You can touch too if you want…”

He couldn’t tell whose hesitant hand was the first to touch him. It seemed that Jason and Percy were both lightly gliding their fingers over his ass, scared to wander over to the actual hole.

“I mean it- you can touch everything. Just don’t push in.”

Immediacy, two fingers were massaging at his rim, obviously having been waiting for the clarification.

Nico moaned and wriggled his ass back onto the fingers, both of which immediately disappeared, obviously wary of the no insertion rule.

Nico sighed.

“Alright, you can push in a little, but only with some saliva.”

He didn’t have to wait long for both fingers to come back wet. He heard Jason and Percy whisper between themselves about who should push in first.

One of them finally did. Whoever it was massaged around a little, then pulled out. The other finger took its place.

“I hope you boys are putting your other hands to good use. Because I want my ass covered in come by the time we’re done here.”

He heard two matching groans from behind him and suddenly heard the slick sound of cocks being stroked once more.

“Whoever’s in me… you can probably push in a little more. I  _ do  _ own dildos, you know. I won’t break.”

The finger pushed in deeper, twisting and thrusting.

Nico moaned and had to take a moment to compose himself before he could speak again.

“I can take a second finger in case you wanted to share my hole.”

The first finger, which had been poking and pulling at the rim, slipped right in without hesitation, but had to fight with the rim a bit to get the second knuckle past the tight muscle. Both hands fucked him in unison as the sounds of stroking sped up.

“If- ah- when you come, you could do it right on my hole, that would be amazing.”

He heard Percy curse under his breath. Then one of them pulled out and yanked out the other finger. A broad cockhead replaced them, pushing flush up against the rim and shooting, hot come trying to push into the hole and spilling out on all sides. No sooner was that cock done spilling its load that it was shoved out of the way and the other person- Jason?- added more come to the mess.

Nico was about to cry, it felt so good.

His hand finally let go of his ass to furiously stroke himself under his skirt.

“Nico…”

Gentle hands pulled him away from the wall and stopped his hand. Nico tried to look back but they started spinning him the opposite way and he had to snap his head to the other side to see what was going on. Percy and Jason were sinking to their knees, hands still guiding him until his back hit the wall.

They looked tired, but their eyes were hungry and riveted to Nico’s face. Jason’s voice came out husky.

“Our turn to give directions, so relax against the wall and just hold your skirt up so you can see us.”

Nico pulled his skirt up by its lacy white hem, his whole body tensing in anticipation.

It was Jason who leaned in for his cock, mouthing at it generously before wrapping his lips around the head, cautiously bobbing a bit. His unnaturally yellow eyes watched Nico closely for any sign of discomfort, so Nico reached a hand down to stroke the back of his head in reassurance.

Percy leaned in to kiss his hipbone, trailing his teeth down to a trembling thigh. He sneaked a hand around Nico’s leg and felt at the come on his ass, scooping some onto his finger and pushing it inside Nico’s hole.

“Oh gods-”

Nico’s second hand let go of the costume and flew out to grab a fistful of Percy’s hair as his head rolled back and his hips bucked. Neither of the boys at his feet complained at the rough treatment, though Jason did gag a bit.

Nico’s feet, black stilettos and all slid further apart as Percy pushed more come into him and Jason increased the pressure with which he sucked. Nico realized he’d stopped moaning and was now emitting a near constant whine that only fluctuated and got louder when his body spasmed under the onslaught of both physical and psychological pleasure.

He didn’t last long.

Nico only had time to briefly should a cut-off version of Jason’s name when he started coming. He felt Jason gag, pull off. He looked down to see the spunk on Jason’s face and just caught a glimpse of Percy ducking under his skirt. An enthusiastic tongue licked him clean, sucking a bit more until Nico had to pull Percy off.

His friends sat at his feet, licking their lips, and exchanging glances, like they were nonverbally comparing notes on the experience. Finally, they looked up at Nico again.

“That was amazing.”

Nico huffed out a laugh and smeared a thumb over Jason’s mouth.

“You enjoyed giving head that much?”

“Well, that part was kind of difficult and uh…”

Jason worked his jaw.

“Uncomfortable. But the rest was amazing. Especially the part where you let us finger you.”

Percy nodded enthusiastically.

“That was totally hot. Oh- and while you were busy, I worked on getting our come inside him.”

“What? Seriously?”

Percy looked up.

“Can you show us again?”

Nico hesitated. Now that the arousal was all gone, this was starting to feel very awkward very fast. He was, after all, mad crushing on these guys, so the whole thing was just… so complicated.

He turned around, hitching his skirt up again.

Jason and Percy both groaned behind him. Again.

“ _ Fuck… _ ”

A thumb pushed at his cheek to expose the hole more. Nico looked behind him just as Jason spoke.

“Can I?”

“Yeah.”

Jason’s finger poked at the slick hole a bit before pushing in. He twisted it, and Nico’s legs shook, his body still over-sensitized form the recent orgasm.

Jason pulled his finger out and stood up.

“I don’t suppose you own any panties?”

Nico turned to face him.

“Like, women’s panties? I have a pair. Why?”

Jason shrugged,

“They’d match your costume better than those briefs.”

Percy came up onto his feet too, grinning wildly. Nico gave them both a  _ look _ .

“Yeah, but I’m wearing a skirt. If I bend over, it’s open-season. You can see everything through lace.”

Which is when Percy cut in sideways.

“Yeah, but that’s a feature, not a bug. This way, when Will starts staring at your ass too much at the party, he’ll see us slide our hands under that skirt and into those panties from either side. Bye, bye competition for Nico’s affections.”

Nico shook his head, not sure what the panties had to do with cock-blocking Will. And wait-

“Competition? How is he  _ competition? _ ”

Percy looked mock-appalled.

“Well, we wouldn’t want a fine piece of ass like yours getting stolen from right under our noses, would we?”

Percy’s hand sneaked onto his ass and squeezed to emphasize his appreciation for Nico’s rear.

“No, Percy, we would not. That would be  _ such  _ a shame. I’ve always wanted a bossy boyfriend.”

Jason’s hand claimed the other side of his ass as they both leaned in to pepper kisses against Nico’s neck.

  
  
  
  



End file.
